warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising from the Ground/Nine
NINE . GWYN Would it make you feel better I feel embarrassed for blanking out on Stormshadow, especially when he’s angry at me. He leads me away and seats me far from the wreckage. “Gwyn, look at me,” he murmurs, his blue eyes bright in the sudden ash-filled world. “We’re going to be fine. I want you to say it with me.” “We’re not going to fine,” I whisper, tears pooling in my eyes. Stormshadow only gives me a sad smile. “I won’t let things happen to you.” “You’re mad at me,” I remind him. The dark gray tom looks conflicted. “Yes,” he says slowly, “I am. But that doesn’t affect the fact that we’re friends.” “Are we friends?” He gives me the half smile once more. “I think we’re friends,” his expression makes me lips quirk up slightly, “aren’t we?” I nod wordlessly and he continues. “I’m mad at you for a reason, Gwyn. You didn’t tell me any of this. I would have been understanding but the fact that you hid it from me...hurt me.” “Hid what?” I frown. Stormshadow shakes his head. “Aspenpelt and Artic’s deaths.” I freeze. “You know?” I ask, barely audible. He nods, his eyes stay focus on my face. I can barely breathe. “And you don’t hate me?” I murmur meekly, shrinking away from the unfathomable expression on his face. All my life I’ve been strong and reckless, unafraid of such hatred. But with Stormshadow, I never want him to be furious at me. “I don’t hate you,” he shakes his head vigorously, “I’m just spiteful that you couldn’t tell me. I guess we don’t know each other that well.” “I want to,” I blurt out. He glances at me curiously and I spit out the rest before I could swallow the words, “I want to get to know you better. We are friends after all.” He gives me one of his half smiles and I return it, despite the latest events. “Gwyn, you can trust me with anything,” he tells me, “you don’t have to be the only one rising from the ground.” “Okay,” I whisper softly. This time he doesn’t smile but I lean forward and close my eyes, feeling safer than ever before. ~ “We need to rally our troops immediately!” Blackthorn’s strong voice rings out among the gathered cats. We remain in the back as the general makes his speech. There’s only a ragged group of survivors compared to the sheer amount of cats who had been here only a day before. “I will send each of my fly warriors to different camps and ask for willing recruits. We need the biggest army we can get. “If any of you are willing, we will begin your training as fly warriors. We have learned what Raiders are afraid of, and we know the best training for our warriors. Others who are unable to start training will serve as messengers as well.” Ravenflight taps me, “I don’t know if you know where this is, but you need to head for the camp Hidden Spirits.” I frown, “I don’t know where any of your camps are.” Stormshadow pipes up, “I know where Hidden Spirits is; it’s not far from my old camp.” The black she-cat nods, “Take Gwyn please. You two will be responsible for Fire Range too.” Stormshadow agrees before I can even register what had happened. “Come on,” he tugs, “we have to go quick to reach both camps. They’re quite far from each other.” We detach ourselves from the rest of the group and race for the sunset. “Hidden Spirits, huh?” I murmur, “It seems like a Clan like name. What are they specialized in?” “Healing,” Stormshadow flashes me a smile, “but that doesn’t mean they won’t be willing to train to be warriors. Sometimes it’s easier I think if you didn’t have other skill sets other than healing. It’s hard for me to adjust to fly warrior training since I’m so used to river warriors’ assets.” “Just like how I hate being in trees. Raiders are fast ground warriors.” “Exactly. Healers will find it easy to learn such moves.” I muse over this the rest of the way to the camp. When we do enter, I find a nasty surprise waiting for me. The entire camp focuses on us as we pad in, nearly breathless. I press closer to Stormshadow as I notice the first few hostile glances. Something smacks me and I flinch away, just as a wad of dirty bedding rolls off. I stare at it, dumbfounded for a moment before another wad of bedding hits me. I jerk my head up and notice the cats glaring balefully at us. Stormshadow stands protectively over me, blocking most of the attacks just as the cats start yowling at me to get out. Suddenly the camp is loud and I flatten my ears, wanting to get away, wanting to escape from this madness. “Come on,” Stormshadow leads me back out, “wait here, alright?” His eyes are filled with worry, “Please don’t leave this place.” “I won’t,” I promise, my eyes glued to his. He gives me a sad smile before disappearing back into the camp. The jeers and mocking cries is almost unbearable, even though I know it’s not directed at me anymore. They must think Stormshadow is a Raider too, since he was accompanying me. It seems to go on forever before something catches my attention. A white flash. I stare at the spot a moment longer before a cat whispers. “Gwyn, I found you.” I let out a scream. I whip around but I can’t find him. My breath comes in gasps as I twist my head around, trying to spot where he is. “Foolish of your friend to let you stay here unharmed. Those pesky IceClan cats are better than me after all.” “Stay away,” I whisper, tears threatening to blur my vision. I blink them away, “just stay away!” He laughs cruelly. “Artic didn’t let you bleed out the first time, but I think it would be pleasant if your friend came out and found you dead, don’t you think?” Fear courses through me as I remember the fire sprouting on my flank. The everlasting pain. Before I can pinpoint his location, red blossoms in front of me. I let out another scream and crumple to the ground just as I see Enero step out and slice his claws down. Pain erupts somewhere near my stomach and I choke out a sob. “I can’t wait to destroy you forever, Gwyn,” I hear Enero hiss, “you were certainly a lot of fun.” The world turns into darkness just as Stormshadow bursts in. To watch me while I bleed?